noumonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aestrir Imperium
History When humans first came to the continent, several clans spread across The Peninsula, very few became prolific. The lands was first controlled by numerous warlords. Eventually Druid circles formed in isolated areas and cities, they then began to train and improve their talents. They would eventually form a council of their most powerful, which decided on their path towards magical progression. When they first encountered the Dwarves their leader, Jochen Alt, managed to establish an alliance and a trading pact with them. The Warlord Linus Lemmer was contacted by another race, where he learnt how to use chaos magic, which he used to conquer the other clans. Lemmer eventually established temples to worship their new gods. He would frequently order the sacrifice of the weak and deformed to their gods. As their lands began to spread, they began to come into contact with the Elves. For a time, the humans and elves lived in peace and were often neighbors, until the elves discovered their secret worship of their ancient enemies and they retreated from human lands. The Imperium would eventually wage war in the name of their gods on the elves, laying siege and conquering city after city. The elvish defenders were defeated and enslaved, despite their many advantages. During its expansion period, the Imperium controlled much of the peninsula, subjugating their cousin clans along the way. However in time, the Imperium's power stalled due to stretching out their resources. During this time, a decision was made to throw out their gods in order to self dictate their own fate. After their independence was declared from their gods, their empire was largely in ruins, their elven slaves were gone, they were being assailed from all sides, and they no longer had the protection of their all-powerful deities. Government Politics Since the time of their independents, the lands of what is today the Imperium is divided between five semi-autonomous provinces, the barons who rule them elect the next Emperor after death. The provinces are further divided into varies counties whose administrative governors are appointed by the Baron. These regional governors, in turn, appoint the governors of cities. Culture Since earning their independence through bloody revolt, Imperials take great pride in their history and culture. The Imperium treasures their past and preserves it, as indicated that everything they've built has been carefully preserved and renovated. The centuries-long war with the Elves, Deities, and the many aggressive creatures of the world has taxed the Imperium significantly as resources are strained, the citizens take every effort to help their neighbors and their military. The development of the Sentinels have greatly increased the efficiency of their efforts to survive the harsh world. Geography Settlements *Ginos - Wafan *Tahos - Destroyed *Kyky *Doukygavae *Ginastri *Nosaeaenos *Koshyhy - Destroyed *Koshorhogi *Tagaki *Githy - Akkarman Provinces *Lant *Holz *Seo *Wafan *Akkarman Military Army *'Imperial Swordsman' - are human warriors trained to wield a standard sword and shield into combat. *'Imperial Archer' - are humans who are equipped with standard bows and a patch of arrows. *'Imperial Halberdier' - are humans who are equipped with halberds to count horseman. *'Imperial Knight' - are humans who are either mounted on mounts, typically horses, and ride them into combat or they simply wear heavy armor, longswords, and shields. Navy *'Hume-class turret' *'Jevon-class cruiser' *'Ogborn-class destroyer' *'Isidorius-class frigate' *'Harbert-class corvette' Orders *Wizard's College *Order of the Flag *Witch-Hunters *Sentinels Notable Individuals *Manfred Fersen: Emperor of the Imperium. *Rolf Heller: Commander of the Emperor's bodyguard *Jonathan Haber: Baron of the Lant Province, voted safest province. *Abraham Emmerich: Baron of the Holz Province, lays on the border of the Tunkal Forest. *Wolfgang Behrend: Baron of the Seo Province, Military training stronghold *Anke Bach: Baroness of the Wafan Province, main producer of weaponry. *Baldur Hinrichs: Baron of the Akkarman Province, main producer of food. Category:Humans Category:Nations